The First Adventure
by MissingInAction
Summary: AURogue wants to become a knight and so diguises herself as a boy to do so. No powers but there is magic. Will be romy in the future.
1. A change in plans

This story is a cross between X-Men: Evolution and Tamora Peirce's Song of the Lioness series. I do not own either of these.

Chapter one

Two children, who look nothing alike, walk towards the house with identical expressions on their faces. They are deep in thought and look far to worried for children of only ten years.

"I don't want to be a knight!" the boy finally exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and stomping his foot. "I don't like fighting and hate getting hurt. I want to learn about magic! I have already learned everything that Irene can teach us and I want to learn more. That would be fun. It is not fair. At least with you going to the convent you will have a chance to learn more magic. You are so lucky Rogue."

Rogue had remained quiet through he brother's rant, which was far from unusual for her, still deep in her own thoughts. Rogue and Kurt, though they may not appear like it, are twins. Rogue is the more serious and quiet of the two. She has long auburn hair with two distinctive white locks that framed her face. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of green and seem to burn with a fire all of their own. She is always fully covered and wears gloves, even in the midst of the summer heat. The people in the village think of Rogue as always being distant and cold which is fine by her. She doesn't trust easily and likes to keep most people at a distance.

Her twin, Kurt, is the exact opposite. He is always brimming over with excitement and always seems to be babbling on about something. He has short black hair and warm brown eyes. He also covers up with long sleeves and gloves but only because his sister does so. He did not like the looks she was getting from the village for what she wore so he started to wear the same thing just so she would not be alone. He is always out going and ready with a joke. He is everyone's friend and never has a bad thing to say about anyone.

After listening to her brother bemoan his fate for a few more minutes, Rogue finally cut in. "Do you think I want to go to the convent and learn to become a lady? I'll have to wear those dumb dresses and they will probably insist on calling me _Angela_ instead of Rogue. I hate that name!"

She saw her brother about to say something and cut him off, "and don't say that I am lucky and because I will get to learn magic. You know how much I hate magic. If I could trade places with you I would in a minute. Hey, that's it!" she exclaimed just before she ran off in the direction that they had just come from.

"What's it?" Kurt yelled as he ran after her trying to catch up.

"We will trade places. We have the letters that Father gave us. We will just rewrite them saying that you are to go to the convent to start training as a mage and that I am to become a knight! I can hide the fact that I am a girl long enough to get my shield I think. See? This way we both win."

"But what about Irene and Logan? They are to accompany us."

Irene was the village healer and the one who had taught the twins magic. Their father did not like magic in any form but had brought Irene to the village to teach his children when he realised that it was unwise for them to not learn control of their gifts. He gave Irene strict instructions that she was to teach them control and nothing more.

So Irene taught them. But she did not stop once they had control of their gifts. She eventually taught them everything that she knew about magic. When she had finally taught them everything she told them that if they could find a more knowledgeable teacher that they could become the most powerful mages in the kingdom.

"I believe that we can talk Irene into helping us but I am not to sure about what we can do about Logan," Rogue replied.

Logan was the keeps Master of Arms and the one who had trained Kurt and Rogue in the basics of fighting and hunting. At first he only trained Rogue along with Kurt because no one else could look after her. She managed to frighten off anyone her father hired to look after her until there was no one left. When she tried that with Logan in did not work and so he gained her respect and in return she listened to what he told her to do. Logan found teaching Rogue to be a pleasure. She was eager to learn and never gave up on something until she had mastered it. Her brother, on the other hand, was never very good at any of it and he never really tried to improve.

While trying to instil the basics into Kurt, he enjoyed teaching Rogue every type of hand to hand combat technique that he knew, how to better and more accurately, and how to track animals in the forest. Now, at the age on ten, Rogue could hit any target she aimed for, she could hold her own in hand to hand with Logan, and she could track anything in the forest. But even though Rogue respects the man she is still unsure as to whether or not she can trust him.

"We could ask Irene about that part," Kurt said.

The two went down to the village to tell Irene of their plan and to see if she would help them. Each with their own thoughts of how great their lives could be if this plan of theirs worked.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Sorry that it has been over a year since I did anything to this story. I had major writers block and then a major breakdown. I have just finished writing the next chapter which is longer then the first. I will have it up some time tonight or tomorrow morning. Let me know if it is too wordy. It will be replacing this author's note since I don't like it when I am reading a story and one of the chapters is nothing but an apology.

I have to say that I am surprised that anyone knew has read this and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. You were the ones who made me think that it would be worth it to write another chapter. Hopefully the third won't take as long to come out.

Cheers,

MissingInAction


End file.
